A Day at the Beach
by outawork
Summary: Judy and her Fox go to her beach to have a long romantic weekend. Unfortunately Mother Nature has other plans.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney. Rated M for sexual themes.**

A Day at the Beach

Friday had been a slow boring day at the ZPD for Judy and her Fox. They did their usual patrols and didn't even give out one ticket the entire day!

"I wish something interesting would happen today," she said.

"Carrots, are you trying to jinx us?" Nick asked and took a quick glance at his watch. "It's only half an hour to shift change!"

Fortunately they'd gotten back to the precinct on time and without anything 'interesting' happening. Now they had the entire three day weekend off and they had made plans to be alone and out of touch. Nick had rented a cabin on the beach. This seemed too good to be true until he told her that knew someone from the old days – he really meant when he was a street hustler – who owed him a favor.

Nick was waiting for her after she changed into her 'street' clothes. They'd packed Nick's new car the night before so they could drive directly to the cabin. Surprisingly it was as described – on the beach, cozy, had a stocked kitchen and bar, a large master bedroom with a large bed, and most importantly privacy. In fact there wasn't anything for half a mile around and it was located at the end of the inlet which led from the ocean to Zootopia. They never really had taken a honeymoon after their marriage, but she thought this would work out fine.

In fact Nick said he might be able to buy this place with some money he had saved. Judy knew were that money had come from and sighed. She thought it was a nice place and really wouldn't mind living here. Nick said they could buy a boat and take it in to work every day. Judy had laughed at that, but as it turned out he'd been serious.

They'd unpacked the car, took luggage up to the bedroom, and then Nick flopped on the bed.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm tired."

"Come on you lazy fox. We have to unpack and make dinner. Then maybe I'll put on that new swim suit you bought me and we can go watch the sunset."

She gave him a wink. That got him moving and they were unpacked in record time. Then he helped her with dinner which surprised her. When they'd finished he suggested that they change into their swimsuits and eat on the beach. She thought that was an excellent idea and packed the food in a picnic basket. Then they raced upstairs and Nick got his swimsuit on first and lingered to watch his bunny change. Judy growled.

"Get out here you horny fox!"

"But I thought you might need a hand … or two."

She threw her bra at him and he caught it.

"Ah progress!"

When she picked up a shoe and he bid a hasty retreat. She smiled and shook her head. Her fox was always full of surprises and that's one of reasons she loved him. She finished dressing and bikini bottom felt a bit tight. She went to the mirror and blushed. Then she made a few adjustments and it didn't feel as tight, but it left nothing to the imagination. Nick would love it.

She walked to the top of the stairs and Nick was standing at the bottom spinning his trunks on a finger. As she descended the stairs she swung her hips seductively. The spinning trunks slowed and had stopped by the time she reached the bottom.

"Wow!"

"Nick," she said and looked down. "You might want to put those on."

He followed her eyes and then quickly covered his arousal. She motioned with her finger and he leaned over.

"You'll need that later," she whispered into his ear, "so don't lose it."

She walked past him and smacked him on the butt. Then she picked up the picnic basket and went out the door. Turning he watched her leave. Then he put on his trunks and quickly followed. By time he got to the beach his bunny spread out a blanket and set out the food.

"It's a beautiful sunset," she said and handed her fox his plate. "But it won't completely dark for a couple of hours yet. Nick, you think maybe we'll be able to find something to do till then?"

She took hers and they ate in silence, but Nick kept glancing at her. She smiled and gave him a wink. When they finished she put everything back in the basket and pushed it aside.

"Nick, what do what for dessert?"

"Bunny!" he said and pounced.

She squealed and started to giggle. But then there weren't any preliminaries and she felt his jaws close on her throat. He squeezed and she felt his hand slide down her belly and into her bikini. Then he touched her and his jaws tighten almost to the point of pain. She shuddered and after a moment he released her. He pulled her close and held her until she subsided.

She lay against him still breathing hard. One of his hands cupped a breast while other rubbed her belly. He licked the back of her neck and she turned her head to kiss him. Then he gently pushed her forward and slipped inside her. Then she felt his weight on her back and he pushed forward while she pushed back. From the first time they made love she knew they matched perfectly, but her Fox was always careful with her.

She took more of his weight and felt head on her shoulder. He nibbled on her ear and she giggled. They continued as the sun lowered in the sky. After a few minutes they felt the earth move – literally. It threw them to the ground and shook for nearly twenty seconds.

"Nick!"

"We've never had an earthquake in Zootopia!"

Ten hours earlier and two thousand miles to the east near the other continent two tectonic plates that were locked for longer than living memory slipped eighteen feet. This caused a crack a thousand miles long to open in the ocean floor and one plate sink while other rose. If they had been using the Richter scale this earthquake would have measured 9.7. The ocean sloshed and resulting tidal wave swept inland onto that flat low lying and lightly populated continent for hundreds of miles. But unfortunately another wave traveled in the other direction too.

"Look at the ocean", Nick said as the water starting to draw back from the shore.

"Nick, we need to get out here now!"

They put on their clothes and ran for the car. Nick reached under the wheel well on the driver's side and retrieved his hidden spare key.

"Wait one minute," Judy said and ran in the cabin.

She grabbed her phone and ran back to the car.

"You ran back for your phone!"

"Yes, now just give me another minute."

She programmed the car's GPS.

"Nick, drive as fast as you can and follow the GPS and we might live through this."

She dialed her friend and prayed she'd pick up. On the third ring she did.

"Maria, how's the building?"

"No problems."

"Do you think it can survive a tidal wave?"

"I don't know."

"Nick and I were at the breach and the water is already pulling back and I couldn't see the wave yet. We'll be there in 20 minutes. 30 tops. I hope. Don't hang up!"

"Judy, where are we going?"

"To the tallest and most well constructed building in Zootopia. Now drive and don't stop for anything. Now go!"

Some buildings had collapsed, but they were able to get around them. They did pick up a police car along the way, but once they recognized them they dropped in behind. Judy put Maria on hold, made a few more calls, and prayed a lot.

They arrived at their destination in 40 minutes. They got out and Nick look up.

"Who lives here?"

"An old friend from my college days," she said and grinned.

"Nick, what's going on?" Fangmeyer asked.

"If you want to live, you'll come with us," Nick said looking at the Tiger and Wolf.

"Judy!"

"Ben!" she cried and leapt into his arms. "Thank God you made it!"

"We Cheetahs can move when we have to," he said and gave Judy a lick, "especially from what you'd told me. I like your bikini."

He said this in a whisper and Judy blushed.

Judy looked at her friend. No longer was he the flabby Cheetah she'd met on her first day. He now was seven and half feet of hard muscle. She'd finally convinced him to give up the donuts and start working out with her and Nick every morning. After a year running and exercise he was now a very handsome sleek Cheetah. He'd become more serious and Judy felt that he had a bit of a crush on her.

"Ben that is my wife you're hugging."

Judy rolled her eyes.

"Nick!" she said. "Come on let's go."

They ran inside and went to the security desk.

"Mike, we are going up and you're coming with us."

"But…"

Judy handed him her phone and he listened. His eyes grew large.

"Come."

As they crossed the lobby a Tigress entered the double doors. Then they heard the evacuation sirens go off.

"Mike!"

He grabbed his girlfriend's arm and pulled her along. They passed the elevators and then through a security door. Then they came to another elevator and Mike slipped his ID badge into a slot. The door opened and the group filed in. He slipped the badge into another slot and tapped few buttons.

"Everyone hold on!"

The elevator rose so fast that everyone slumped visibly. In less than thirty seconds it rose 130 floors only slowing with ten floors to spare. The door opened and everyone tumbled out.

"Mike can you lock these doors?" Judy asked.

"I can do better that that!"

Again he slipped his ID badge into a slot a tapped a few buttons. Armored doors came out of the walls and sealed the elevator shaft.

"Maria!"

Her best friend stood there. The Gazelle was beautiful as ever, but Judy knew under façade lay someone quite different. She wasn't that bit of fluff most people thought her to be. Judy met Maria in her senior year of college and they had become close friends. She'd told Judy about her life. The place she'd grown wasn't like BunnyBurrow, Zootopia, or anywhere she'd ever heard of. It was simply hell on earth. Animals died there every day and nobody cared. Maria had become hardened just to survive and live long enough to escape. With excellent grades in high school she received a full scholarship to college.

"Judy!" she cried and the bunny leapt into her arms. "Are you OK?"

"Yes."

They stared into each other's eyes and Judy blushed. All the old feelings rushed back and Maria sat and held her bunny close.

"Judy?" Nick said and Maria released her sadly.

"Everyone this is my best friend Maria," she said. "So Maria let me introduce you. This is Nick."

"You're right Judy," she said and smiled. "He is one hot fox!"

Nick laughed. Maria dropped to her knees and hugged him. Nick didn't seem to know what to do with his hands, but then instinct took over and he returned the hug.

"This is Officer Fangmeyer."

"I know all about Tigers," she said and winked.

The Tigress actually blushed and she hugged her too.

"This is Officer Wolfard."

"You're a big one, aren't you," she said and he licked her cheek. "And bold too!"

She reached up and scratched behind one ear. The wolf wined in pleasure and let his tongue hang out of his mouth.

"And of course I know Mike and his Tigress."

She smiled at both of them.

"Maria, this is Ben."

She smiled at the tall handsome Cheetah and then hugged him. Ben's arms when around her and gasp came from the Gazelle. She felt her heartbeat speed up and his too. Could it be the old instinct of predator versus prey? She hoped not and hugged him a bit tighter. Then the building shook.

When the wave reached the shore it was 500 feet high and moving at hundred miles per hour. Several things helped Zootopia from being completely obliterated. First, the city was fifty miles inland. Secondly, there were hills and the land tendered to rise as it went inland. Lastly, unknown to anyone there was ancient massive inactive lava chamber between the sea and the city. About thirty minutes after the initial earthquake it subsided creating a valley 50 miles long, a thousand feet deep, and two miles wide. If anyone had been there to see it a spectacular waterfall was created and lasted until the water filled it. This dampened much of wave's power at least before the city. Elsewhere along the coast the wave was only slower by the rising land itself.

When the wave reach Zootopia's inlet to the sea it began fill it and this made the wave even more powerful because it focused its energy. Then Zootopia got lucky again since the inlet was not straight, but meandered along its course. The power of the spent it power tearing at the curves and straightening the inlets course. So by the time the seawater arrived over the hills and through the inlet most of its power was lost. Unfortunately for the city it sat on an island surrounded by water and sat in a depression. The water flowed in and simply filled that depression and eventually the surrounding. Then seawater that had flowed inland further north and south met surrounding the city and flowed into the depression filling it even faster.

Everyone ran to the widows and look toward the sea. They could see the ocean since was only 50 miles away and they were on the top floor of a 1300 foot tall building, but they couldn't make out any details. Maria hurried away and returned with pair of binoculars.

"These aren't good enough," she said. "I can't see anything."

"May I see them?" Judy asked and Maria handed them to her.

"The wave has come ashore and is moving inland."

"Could a couple of you give me a hand?" Maria asked.

A Cheetah, Tiger, and Wolf followed her and returned five minutes later with a large telescope. Ben brought a stood for Maria and helped her up. Judy noticed her friend pat his shoulder and smile. Then Maria focused the telescope and looked.

"It's coming up the inlet faster than overland."

"How long?" Judy asked.

"It's hard to judge," Maria said. "Ten minutes through the inlet and ten minutes after that overland."

Her estimates where a little off, but it didn't really matter. The water flowed into the city and surround area was inundated. The power went off almost immediately and backup power came on in Maria's penthouse a few seconds later. After an hour the entire city was underwater, but seawater kept pouring in. The sun finally set and the only lights were those on the few buildings taller than 300 feet.

Judy dropped to her knees began to pray and the others soon joined her.

Our Father who art in heaven,

Hallowed be thy name.

Thy kingdom come.

Thy will be done

on earth as it is in heaven.

Give us this day our daily bread,

and forgive us our trespasses,

as we forgive those who trespass against us,

and lead us not into temptation,

but deliver us from evil.

For thine is the kingdom,

and the power, and the glory,

forever

Amen.


End file.
